A Love you just can't resist
by mimo7197
Summary: Chad, you always said you hated me." She whispered, whiping tears from her cheeks. He lifted her chin. "I was lying." He admitted lovingly. CHANNY ONESHOTS


_Halloween_

_CPOV_

_I walked over to chuckle city's studio, ready for my daily banter with Sonny. It was just too much fun to get on her nerves, especially since it was a holiday. She would be even more jumpy and excited as ever, and it would be entertaining to watch her switch moods._

_But as I opened her dressing room door, (CDC doesn't knock) I saw the exact opposite of Sonny. She was dressed in a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and her hair was in the messiest bun I have ever seen. This was a picture-worthy moment, but I couldn't bring myself to take out my phone and blackmail her. Even in the messiest clothes, she was still cute. Stupid cute._

_She looked up at me, bored. "Oh, hey Chad." Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she looked down at her messy clothes and felt her sloppy bun. She grabbed a blanket from the edge of the couch and wrapped herself in it, probably embarrassed. _

_"What? Too embarrassed to show the 'real' Sonny in front of CDC, international heartthrob?" I smirked._

_She rolled her eyes. "More like jerk throb."_

_Something about the way she said it made the feel a tang of hurt, but I shrugged it off. _

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

"_So are we good?" _

"_Oh we are so good." She snapped, and the hurting feeling came again. God, why was she doing this to me?!?_

"_So, why isn't Sonny so 'Sunny' today?" I joked, showing a bit of a real smile._

_She chucked. "You're such a bad comic, Chad. And no, I'm not so 'sunny' today." She sighed. "Halloween stinks."_

_"What?!? I thought you loved all holidays!" I exclaimed a little bit too fast. She looked at me like I had three heads, but then mumbled something I couldn't get. "What?"_

_"Im homesick!" She exclaimed._

_"Woah, woah. You know yelling damages your laugh?" I said, and smirked. I'm telling you, it's natural._

_Sonny just sighed, and turned the other way. "You wouldn't understand."_

_I looked at the back of her head, eyebrows raised. I didn't understand? Halloween was my favorite holiday of the year, since I could make fun of people's costumes! One year, Portlyn dressed up as a fairy, and I called her tinker bell for a month! It was classic!_

_I sat down next to Sonny, and shifted uncomfortably. She looked up at me, with a confused expression on her face. "Chad? What are you doing?"_

_"Why do you hate Halloween?" I asked coolly, trying to charm her. It worked for a second, and I could have sworn I felt butterflies in my stomach when her hair grazed my arm. Her chocolate brown eyes got lost into mine, but she blinked and turned her head. I silently cursed myself. She was the first girl that didn't jump on me when I did that._

_"Every year, I used to have an awesome Halloween with my friends, but I can't this year. We always used to get dressed up in the goofiest costumes, make smores, and watch a horror movie." She sighed, daydreaming. "I used to have a blast. And now," she waved her hand in a circle, "I can't. It's so unfair."_

_No. NO. Chad Dylan Cooper, the MAN who didn't cry, was not feeling bad for a random. No. I shouldn't. I couldn't. _

_I had to._

_"C'mon." I said, getting up. "Go get dressed in a costume from one of your sketches or something, and meet me at my dressing room door." I had a plan forming in my head._

_"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "What are we going to do?"_

_I looked down at my shoes. "You'll see." And with that, I flew out of her dressing room and back to the Mackenzie Fall's set. I shook my head. The things I did for Sonny._

_When I reached my dressing room, I raced inside and started to pull random things out. I was going to make Sonny's first Halloween in California the best she's ever had._

_I spotted a figure in my doorway, and yelped. Portlyn smirked, and tapped her heel._

_"You're so sad. She's not even worth it." She smiled._

_"Who's not worth what?" I asked, not really paying attention. I had to get things ready quick!_

_"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I know you love her." With that, I froze, my eyes snapping to the doorway, seeing my costar smirking._

_"I don't LOVE Sonny." I snapped. "Where did you ever hear that?"_

_"I get it-"_

_"Yes, yes, yes, I know! First Tawni, the James, now you! 'I get it from your eyes!' Why does everyone freakin' say that?!" Ok, I was just making a fool of myself, but I couldn't help it. I DON'T love Sonny. I don't even like her. I think._

_Portlyn looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Everyone says it, 'cause it's true." And with that, she turned her heel and left._

_"Everyone says it, 'cause it's true." I mocked her in a girly voice, still hearing her laugh from down the hall._

_"Talking to yourself? You know it's the first sign of insanity?" I jumped. Damn, why is everyone scaring me today?_

_When I looked up, my mouth dropped open. Sonny was in her check it our girl's uniform, and from close up the mini was so SHORT!_

_She blushed, looking away. "Done checking me out, Chad?" She smirked._

_"What? Just trying to go along with your costume." I smirked back, chuckling. _

"_Fine"_

"_Fine" _

"_Good"_

"_Good"_

"_So are we good?"_

"_Not until you tell me what this is all about." _

_I glared at her. Bickering was fun if she did it right. "Fine. Come in."_

_She tip-toed in and looked around, probably amazed at how blue everything was. Hey eyes wandered over to a picture of her and the rest of so ransom at the "Oh No You Di'nt" awards on my wall. She smirked, and looked at me._

_"Let's, um, sit down." I quickly said, embarrassed. She walked over to me and took a seat on the opposite couch. I took a big candle, and a bag of marshmallows and a few wooden sticks to put the marshmallows on. She looked up at me, surprised. _

_"W-What's this?" she asked, surprised. _

_"Well," I said, blushing a little. "You said you missed celebrating Halloween back in Wisconsin, but I'm going to make your first Halloween in California the best you've ever had."_

_She smiled a heartwarming smile at me, and grabbed a stick. _

_"Thank you. This means a lot."_

_And for the first time, I really looked at her. Every single feature of her was glowing, and she was beautiful. Not the kind of beautiful you saw in magazines, but the natural beauty. My heart beat a million times faster, but I ignored it and set up the smores. _

_By the end of the day, we were still in my dressing room having the best time of our lives. All the smores had been eaten, and we were just telling each other funny stories, embarrassing moments, or just random things._

_"Well, I once fell off a horse and thought that I had fallen into a black hole, but it ended up I was face down in a huge puddle of mud." She admitted. I laughed like crazy, by sides starting to hurt._

_"Ok, ok, you got your laugh. Tell me something." She said with her arms folded across her chest. When I finally got a hold of myself, I looked at her and quickly looked down._

_"I'm having a really good time." I said, blushing even more. Was a random doing this to me?!?!?_

_She smiled at me, leaned over, and pecked my on the cheek. When she pulled away, I looked everywhere but her, a real smile forming, trying to hide my red face._

_"Me too." She whispered. And for the first time since my mom died, I didn't feel so lonely anymore._

_er Her _


End file.
